


The Crimson Fool

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [65]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	The Crimson Fool

“(Y/n)?!”

“Wait!”

You stared into the blue eyes of the man you had tackled, your own (e/c) hues wide.  _ No, it couldn’t be him. He’s gone.  _ But the man you were straddling was  _ definitely _ real.

“(Y/n)? Is it really you?” Prompto whispered. His fingers held tight to your wrists, keeping your blade from his neck. “Are you really--”

Your knife slipped from your grasp and your vision began to blur.  _ Could Prompto really be here? _ The man’s fingers were quick to grab the hilt of the blade, setting it off to the side. Tears slipped from your eyes and landed on his face and his hands cradled your face.

“Hey, (N/n),” he cooed, brushing stray tears with the pad of his thumb. You collapsed against his chest, hands gripping the sides of his vest as your head came to rest on his shoulder. One of his hands went to your lower back, pulling you closer, while the other stayed planted on your cheek.

“You’re really here?” you whimpered into his shoulder, fingers tightening just slightly. “You’re really alive?”

“I’m here, (N/n),” he mumbled into your hair. “And you’re stuck with me, now. You’re not gonna be able to get rid of me.”

“You say that like I would  _ want _ to get rid of you,” you pouted. A small smile graced your lips at the sound of Prompto’s laughter. He gently lifted your face so he could look you in the eyes.

“I love you,” he muttered as he pressed tender kisses to your lips.

**Bonus:**

“You jerk!” you hissed, punching the blond. “You can’t just show up after all this time, tell me you love me, and expect a favorable response!”

Prompto’s face fell, but only for a few seconds, as you smashed your lips to his. When you pulled away, it was to see a dazed look on his face.

“But, fuck it all if I don’t love you, Prompto.” You drew your bottom lip between your teeth. “I always have, Quicksilver. That hasn’t changed.”


End file.
